Educational and Outreach Core Abstract Our Center?s Educational/Outreach Core has two goals. The first is to educate our IGD patients, their families, referring physicians, and investigators about the power of using genetic testing in the diagnosis, clinical management, and genetic counseling of their condition. This education will take place via the expansion of our Center?s genetic website to disseminate the findings of our genetic research program, its resultant scientific articles, and other clinically relevant material to these groups and the sharing of all of our research data via the NICHD DASH program. The second goal is begin to build a pipeline of promising biomedical scientists wishing to build careers in human genetics research. This goal will be addressed by providing unique onsite translational experiences to young investigators seeking careers in translational genetics in the human.